Magic and Marriage
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry and Severus are forced into an arranged marriage to help end the war, and they grow close. But will Severus's secret ruin their relationship? Harry x Severus. Warnings and everything inside. Summary and title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Magic and Marriage**

 **Summary: Harry and Severus are forced into an arranged marriage to help end the war. Severus struggles with his growing feelings for Harry as he tries to form a relationship with him.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Mature scenes**

* * *

"Harry will never talk to us again," Sirius said one afternoon as he, Remus, Severus, and Albus sat in the Headmaster's office.

"It will be alright, Sirius." Remus put a calming hand on his arm. "It will take time, but Harry will come to recognize that we want what is best for him."

"He seems quite intent on saving the Wizarding World anyways," Severus added, leaning against the Headmaster's desk with his arms folded. "Surely he will listen to us, if this will help in the war."

"We need to agree on who's going to tell him," Sirius pointed out, "so we aren't standing around arguing about it when he gets here."

"Good point," Severus acknowledged. "I may not like you, Black, but Potter needs to see that we can at least agree on this one thing or he will not agree to it."

Albus nodded in agreement as Harry knocked. "Come in, Harry," the Headmaster called, and a nervous-looking Harry Potter stepped through the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry looked from Albus, to his godfather, to Remus, and then Severus. "Why is he here?"

He didn't need to clarify. "Harry, I am afraid you might hate me after what we are about to tell you," Albus said. "I know you want to help with the war. I have found a way for you to do so." Silence fell as Harry waited for him to elaborate. Albus continued, "Severus is a powerful wizard. So are you. Together, you and him could very possibly defeat Voldemort. It seems fitting that you are bonded to him, by magic and by marriage."

Harry paled, and looked at Severus in fear. Severus's expression was impassive, as usual, but he didn't look angry. "You can't be serious," he said. "I have a girlfriend. I have a life - what are people going to think?!"

"Harry," Sirius said, standing up and walking over to his godson. "You know I don't like Severus, but even I must agree with this idea. Severus can protect you, and take care of you-"

"Are you kidding?" Harry sputtered. "He hates me! He-"

"Has been saving your life since your first year?" Severus finished for him.

"I..." Harry flushed bright red, then turned and fled the room.

* * *

Severus found him on the bridge, clutching his Firebolt and looking out at the water. He approached the young man tentatively, relieved when Harry didn't run from him again. "Potter," Severus said, leaning on the bridge beside Harry.

Harry glared at him. "We're going to be married and you can't even call me by my first name," he snarled, startling Severus.

Severus sighed. "Harry," he said gently, and the younger man looked over at him in surprise. The Potions Master held out a box and their fingers brushed as Harry took it from him.

Harry opened the box and stared down at the two gold rings, intricately designed. "What are these?" he asked, picking one up and tracing the design with his fingers.

"Family heirlooms," Severus informed him. "They were my parents', and now they are yours and mine."

"Just yours," Harry said coolly, handing them back. "I'm not marrying you."

"Harry...I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past," Severus said. "If I could take it back, I would. But we both have a job, and that is to save the Wizarding World. We can do that together."

"Why do we have to get married?" Harry exclaimed. "Why can't we just join our magic for the war and then go and live our separate lives?"

"It doesn't work that way," Severus said. "In order to defeat Voldemort, we will need to have a bond deeper than magic itself, that there is no going back from."

"And what is that?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes glaring into Severus's.

"Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?" Severus asked, avoiding Harry's question.

"Give me one reason why, besides the arranged marriage crap, and maybe I'll say yes," Harry said icily, stiffening as Severus moved closer to him.

"Because I regret the way I've treated you," Severus said, and Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Because I never let myself see you as anyone but James Potter's son, or the Boy Who Lived."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"Now I want to know Harry." Severus kept his tone soft, and he saw the emotions in Harry's eyes. Severus thought of his own expressionless mask - he would have to work on that.

Finally, Harry sighed. "Friday night," he agreed. "Dinner. That's it." Severus smirked. "And stop that," Harry said, but the Potions Master caught Harry's smile as the younger man got back on his Firebolt and sped off.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the first chapter! Updates soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**kirsty21: thanks**

 **white collar black wolf: Yay thank you!**

 **lilyflower101: Hahaha don't worry XD**

 **CyberWolf SgtJay: Thank you! :)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," said Harry that night as they sat together in the common room. He'd just broke up with her, knowing he would have to eventually and that now was the best time to get it over with. "I tried everything I could to convince them this was the worst idea ever."

"That it is," Ginny sighed, tears filling her eyes. "There are plenty of powerful wizards who are far better than _Snape_. What, does Dumbledore hate you or something?"

"I thought the same thing," Harry said. "It isn't fair." After a long moment of silence, he said, "The whole school will know tomorrow. So...I thought you should hear it from me first."

"Thanks, Harry." She hugged him, and Harry breathed in her flowery scent. She stood up to go to bed, and Harry did the same. "I hope you know that I'm still here for you as a friend."

"I appreciate it," Harry said, and after saying goodnight to her he waited for Ron and Hermione.

When they finally met him in the common room, Hermione saw the expression on his face and looked worried. "What happened?" she asked.

"I have to marry Snape," Harry informed them.

"You're marrying Snape? Gross!" Ron exclaimed. _"Why?"_

"Dumbledore thinks we can defeat Voldemort together," Harry sighed. "Apparently I have to marry Snape, to be committed to him for our magic to work together."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, and pulled him into a much needed hug. "On the bright side...at least you will have him to protect you. Snape is a powerful wizard, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waved away her comment, "With Snape breathing down my neck, there's no way my life will be any fun anymore."

"Maybe that's a blessing in disguise," Hermione said. "I mean, you pulling so many pranks and getting detentions all the time."

"Wait, if you're marrying Snape..." Ron intervened. "My sister-"

Harry had been dreading this conversation. "I'm sorry Ron," he said. "I had to break up with her. She deserved to hear it from me before the whole school finds out tomorrow."

"Dumbledore's going to tell everyone? That's bloody shallow of him," Ron said angrily. "He's ruining your life!"

"Everyone will find out eventually," Harry pointed out. "I'm the famous Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Not just the whole school will know, but everyone in the Wizarding World."

* * *

The next morning, Harry waited nervously in the Great Hall with his friends at the Gryffindor Table. Sirius had offered him a seat up at the staff table between him and Snape, but Harry had refused. Sirius was teaching first through third years Transfiguration, while McGonagall taught fourth through seventh years. Having Sirius at Hogwarts was wonderful, and Sirius and Harry's favorite weekend activity was sneaking around the school under his father's Invisibility Cloak and pranking the teachers. James would have approved, as Sirius had pointed out.

There would probably be no more of that, thought Harry miserably as he picked at his food. "Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione insisted. "At least have a bit of toast."

"I can't," Harry groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll take it," Ron offered eagerly, earning a glare from Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up then, and tapped his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention. "Good morning," he said, and Harry felt a rush of anxiety. "Before you all leave for classes, I have an important announcement to make. As the war approaches, we will be joining two people in marriage. Their magic will be binded, allowing them to possibly defeat Voldemort." People winced, but Dumbledore went on, unfazed. "Please join me in congratulating Harry Potter and Severus Snape!"

Everyone clapped tentatively, and Harry winced as his friends at the Gryffindor Table looked at him in shock. "You're marrying Snape? Why?" Seamus asked.

"It was all Dumbledore's idea, not mine," Harry said. "I don't want to marry him."

"Does Ginny know?" Percy asked him.

"Yeah, she knows," Harry said. "I broke up with her. We agreed to be friends, and I think she took it well."

Harry forced himself to eat a few bites of eggs, and then followed Ron and Hermione to double Potions with the Slytherins...until he remembered who taught Potions. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go back to the dorm and work on some homework," he said. "Can you get my homework for me?"

"Of course," Hermione said, and hugged Harry tightly.

"Feel better, Harry," Ron added as they continued on their way to the dungeons, and Harry went back to his dorm. He barely got the door closed behind him before the tears streamed down his cheeks, and he wiped them away angrily. His life was never going to be the same, and he was going to have to become an adult sooner than he'd thought. He got into bed and pulled the covers over him, having no intention of working on homework. After a while of tossing and turning, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Harry," a deep baritone voice said, and a strong hand shook his shoulder. Harry groaned and rolled over, away from the loud voice. "Harry."

He sat up in bed to find Snape watching him. "How did you get in here?" he asked as he sat up.

"The Headmaster let me in," said the Potions Master. "I noticed that you did not come to class today, and I don't have to ask why. I realize you might be uncomfortable to be in my class, so I have spoken to Albus. We agreed that I would teach you, and tutor you, in private lessons."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Thank you," he said. "You're not going to give me detention for missing class?"

"You're going to be my husband," Snape pointed out. "I want to make sure that you are comfortable, both around me and in every other part of your life."

"So...what, you're not going to keep an eye on me twenty four seven?" Harry asked as he got out of bed.

Snape smirked. "Hardly. I have a lot of students to supervise, including my Slytherins. Besides, if I wanted to get you and Sirius in trouble, I would have done so a long time ago."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "How did you know it was us?"

"Too easy." Snape's smirk widened, and Harry grinned back. He was surprised that _Snape_ , of all people, could make him feel better. "I've seen you and Black giggling at dinnertime. And if you really want to be discreet, don't bring your Invisibility Cloak with you to dinner."

Harry stared at him, feeling stupid. "Oh."

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me," Snape reassured him. "So, would you like to come to my quarters and watch a movie?"

The younger man gawked at Snape. "You have a TV?"

"I got it recently," Snape said. "I figured we should start spending time together, and I doubt you want to spend it in my Potions lab or reading."

"I...I don't know what to say," Harry admitted. "Thank you, Professor."

That was the first time Harry saw Snape smile. "You may call me Severus," he said, and offered his arm to Harry.

Harry surprised himself by taking Severus's arm with barely a moment of hesitation, and followed Severus out of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter :) Updates soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CyberWolf SgtJay: Haha thanks! :)**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you, hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Severus's quarters were not at all what Harry had expected. He'd never been in the Potions Master's personal rooms before, and he realized that he'd expected them to be cold and dank like his Potions classroom. On the contrary, they were actually quite cozy. The window was open, revealing a beautiful view of the mountains and the lake. Bookshelves lined the walls, and piled onto the coffee table in the sitting room. Severus's new TV sat on a small table, and the Potions Master went to light the fireplace tucked in the corner. "This is nice," Harry commented, sipping the cup of tea Severus had made for him.

"I'm glad you like it," Severus said, and he did indeed look pleased as he went to get his own cup of tea, and sat down beside Harry on the couch. He reached for the remote and frowned at it. "How do I turn on this damned thing?"

Harry laughed and took the remote from him. He pressed the power button but nothing happened. He glanced behind the TV, at the plug that Severus had forgotten to put in the wall. "Well, it might help to plug it in."

Severus sneered at him, but it was teasing, not harsh and cold. Harry stifled another laugh as he went to plug in the TV. He went back to the couch to sit down beside Severus, closer to the older man than he had been before. Severus looked at him in surprise, and Harry smiled before turning his attention to the movie.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early for Quidditch practice. But as he joined his friends on the field, he was quite surprised when he stood on the side of the field by his friends, as the Slytherins approached them. Malfoy held out a piece of parchment to Harry, who snatched it from him. "We have Professor Snape's permission to practice on the field now," Malfoy informed them, to Harry's surprise.

Ginny leaned over to read the note. It did indeed have Severus' signature scrawled at the bottom, and the specific times that the Slytherins were permitted to practice. Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of betrayal, but for that, there would have to be trust between him and Severus, right? _Well, you did watch a movie with him alone in his personal quarters yesterday,_ said a voice in his head. Harry ignored it.

"Harry, can't you talk to Snape?" Ron asked him when the Slytherins were on their brooms up in the air, far away from hearing distance. "Convince him to give us back our practice time?"

"I...I don't know how much I could do," Harry admitted. "Severus is...quite devoted to his Slytherins." He was surprised at the bitterness in his tone.

"Harry, are you jealous?" Ginny asked him.

He almost ignored her question, but then stopped to consider it. Was he? It didn't make any sense. He barely knew Severus, and the Potions Master had practically raised his Slytherins. Besides, Severus hadn't asked to be married to him, and probably was just as against the idea as Harry himself was. Just because Severus was handling it more maturely didn't mean he wanted to marry him. His former student, the son of his worst enemy.

"I'll talk to Severus," Harry said, deliberately ignoring Ginny's question. With a glare at the Slytherins, he stalked off the field.

* * *

It was the middle of the week and Harry was busy, so he didn't have the chance to talk to Severus until their dinner on Friday. The Quidditch game was next Friday, a week away from their dinner, and Harry knew he had to talk to Severus.

He met the older man at his quarters on Friday evening, and his eyes widened when Severus stepped outside in a dark blue button-down shirt and dark jeans. "Wow," Harry blurted out without thinking.

Severus smirked. "Never thought you'd see me in anything other than my robes, did you?"

"I..." Severus was wearing _jeans_ , and Harry had to admit they looked damn good on him. Severus chuckled at Harry's blush, and offered his arm again. Harry laced his arm through Severus as they walked down the halls. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could have dinner down by the lake," Severus informed him. "There won't be any students out that late, and we can enjoy some time to ourselves."

"Okay," Harry agreed, and found himself looking forward to it. Before they got there, though, he knew he had to talk to Severus. "Severus...my teammates and I were going to go practice out on the field the morning you gave the Slytherins permission to practice."

"Ah," Severus acknowledged, "I was wondering if you would ask me about that." At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, yeah!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly angry. "You know that's our practice time, and you stole it from me. From _us_ ," he corrected quickly.

"You won last time, as I recall," Severus pointed out. "My Slytherins needed the practice, so I gave it to them. I'm sorry you are jealous, Harry, but I hope this doesn't affect our personal relationship."

They reached the lake, and Severus led him over to where a picnic was set up for them. "And you want to have a personal relationship with me?"

Severus smiled - a real smile, not one of his trademark smirks. Harry felt his heart flutter. "I would like to, yes."

Harry thought of the kindness Severus had shown him recently, and about the gold rings he had turned down. He felt suddenly guilty. "I'm sorry for rejecting you the other day," he said. "Can we start over?"

"Of course," Severus said. "And, if you would like, I can cut my Slytherins' practice time in half so your team will have time to practice in the mornings."

"Thank you," said Harry, relieved.

Their evening was wonderful after that. They spent the evening getting to know each other, just asking basic questions. Harry found things out about Severus he'd never have guessed, like that he had always wanted to travel around Europe or that he was doing research of his own in Potions besides his job as Hogwarts' Potions Master. Harry told Severus that he wanted to go into Auror training after he graduated from Hogwarts, and that he was trying to get Ginny to take over his position as their Quidditch team captain when he graduated. "Ron's trying to convince me to join the Chudley Cannons with him," Harry said. "But...I don't know. Hogwarts has always been, and will always be my home. Besides, the Chudley Cannons might not even want me."

"They'd be idiots not to invite you to be on their team," Severus said.

"Why, because I'm Harry Potter?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because you're a great Seeker," Severus told him, and Harry couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks.

Severus and Harry may not always have been the best of friends, but Harry had always appreciated that Severus never treated him the way anyone else did. He'd treated Harry like a normal person, not like the Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, or whatever titles the public wanted to give him. When Harry told him so, Severus gave him one of his soft smiles, making Harry's heart skip a beat.

They lit candles when it got dark, and as Harry began to shiver from the cold, Severus took off his coat and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. "Do you want to go inside?" Severus asked him.

"Not just yet," Harry said. Severus kept his arm around Harry's shoulders as their conversation died down, and Harry leaned against him, resting his head on Severus's shoulder. "I like being alone with you." And it was true, Harry admitted to himself. He enjoyed spending time with Severus when they weren't fighting. He felt safe in Severus's arms.

Harry dozed off after a few minutes, and when Severus woke him, the moon was high in the sky. Severus shook him awake, and after yawning and stretching, Harry helped him pack up the rest of the food and walked with him back up to the castle. He didn't want their evening to end, but was too nervous to say so. Instead he said, "Thank you for tonight, Severus. I had a wonderful time."

Severus smiled. "I did, too." After a moment of silence, he added, "I will walk you back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble. It's after curfew."

Harry nodded, relieved as they walked down the halls. No students around to gawk at them. "Severus?" Harry asked when they were not too far from Gryffindor Tower. When the older man looked at him questioningly, he asked, "Was this a date?"

"If you want it to be, yes," Severus replied. "I was unsure if you would be comfortable with that."

"I am," Harry admitted. "I'd like to go out again some time...I mean, if you want to."

"I want to," Severus reassured him. Harry realized they were standing quite close, and he wondered if Severus would kiss him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Severus said, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Severus," Harry replied, surprised at the disappointment that hit him as he went inside his dorm. Was it possible that he actually wanted Severus to kiss him?

Harry shook his head, trying (unsuccessfully) to clear thoughts of Severus from his mind as he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the new chapter and thank you so much for all your support on this story! Updates soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**white collar black wolf: Yay glad you enjoyed!**

 **CyberWolf SgtJay: Haha sorry! I know how hard it can be to wait, but I wanted to develop their relationship a bit more :) I'm glad you liked it anyway!**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **K: Yay thank you!**

 **animelvr23: Hope you don't mind if I answer your reviews in one reply. Glad you like the story and yes, Severus is the best. I thought Harry would trust him more if he made his intentions clear :)**

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry found his thoughts drifting to Severus. Whenever he was bored, sitting in class, (or both), he thought of the Potions Master. And for the first time ever, he wondered what it would be like to be with a bloke. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Severus, to be that close to him.

For the first time in his life, Harry was questioning his sexuality. It wasn't something Harry thought he'd ever have to deal with - he'd always liked girls up until now. Screw Dumbledore for messing with his sexuality. Harry still wasn't speaking to him, or to Sirius or Remus.

He did speak to Severus, though, because he knew that the Potions Master was going through the same thing as him. Severus understood him, and more importantly, he treated Harry with respect - unlike the other adults.

On Thursday, the day before the Quidditch game, Harry met Severus in his Potions lab at the older man's request. Severus had handed Harry the note on his way out of the Great Hall that morning. It read, _Meet me in my lab, I have a surprise for you. SS._

Curious, Harry rounded the corner in the dungeon and knocked on Severus's door. "Enter," the deep baritone voice called, and Harry closed his eyes for a moment at the sound of that voice before opening the door. When Severus saw Harry, he smiled. "Hello, Harry. Did you just get back from classes?"

"Yep." Harry nodded and set down his bag by the door. "You said you had a surprise for me?"

"Indeed I do," Severus said. "Right this way." Harry followed him through the lab into what must be Severus's office. More books were piled up in here, and stacks of notebooks and papers were piled on the desk. Another desk sat perpendicular to what Harry assumed was Severus's desk, this one without anything cluttering it. "I just put this second desk in here today," the Potions Master informed him. "I was hoping we could do our work together. And...it would be a lot more enjoyable doing it with you." Severus's eyes widened - he must have realized what he'd said, and quickly amended, "Doing _work_ , I mean. My apologies." Severus turned away, but not before Harry saw his blush.

Harry gaped at the desk. His desk. "Severus, I don't know how to thank you," said Harry in awe. "This is really thoughtful."

Severus smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I won't force you to spend every afternoon in here, but we shold start spending more time together and learning how to work together. You will be my husband, after all."

Right. They were going to be _married_ soon. So why was Harry having trouble telling Severus about how confused he was right now, how he had stopped thinking about girls?

Pushing away the thought, Harry went up to Severus and hugged him. He relaxed into Severus's strong embrace. Something about the man radiated power, and Harry was always taken aback by how safe and content he felt in Severus's arms. He didn't know the man very well at all, yet Harry realized he did indeed trust him.

"Severus?" Harry murmured against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Severus's fingers drifted up Harry's spine, and the younger man hoped Severus didn't notice his shivers.

"This is nice," Harry admitted, blushing a little as Severus met his gaze.

"I think so as well," Severus agreed, the corner of his mouth tilting up a bit. But Harry's eyes were locked on Severus's - he could get lost in those gorgeous onyx eyes. If you looked closely enough, there were tiny specks of chocolate brown in them, and Harry wanted to melt.

A knock on the door made them pull away quickly. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, and Harry felt a twinge of annoyance. The Headmaster was the one who wanted him and Severus to be together, and then he ruined their moment. "Severus, I was wondering if you have the list of your Slytherins who are staying at Hogwarts over winter break?"

"And this couldn't wait?" Harry snapped before he could stop himself.

"Harry!" Severus hissed, and the Gryffindor flinched at his harshness. "Yes Albus, I'm just waiting on one student's decision."

"Alright," said Dumbledore, and the Headmaster turned to Harry. "I know you are very angry with me, Harry. I don't blame you. If you ever need anything, you can come to talk to me."

"What I need," Harry said coldly, "is my girlfriend and my old life back. I'm tired of people gawking at me and treating me differently now. I want my friends back! And now nothing will ever be the same. You ruined my life."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," was all Dumbledore said before he left.

Harry turned around, expecting Severus to be furious with him, but he was startled to see pain in the older man's eyes. The Potions Master's normally expressionless mask was gone, and he looked like Harry had just punched him in the face. "Severus-"

"Don't," Severus snarled, and Harry flinched, the image in front of him blurring. "Just go."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the dangerous look in Severus's eyes made him back out of the room.

* * *

After Harry left, Severus sank into his office chair and let the tears fall. How wrong he had been. He'd thought Harry was warming up to him, maybe even accepting the idea of marriage between them. He knew that they still had a lot of things to work through, but he hadn't known Harry still felt that way. That Harry didn't consider Severus a friend, despite their long conversations and their hug this afternoon. Apparently, Severus had "ruined Harry's life."

What hurt most of all was that it was true. It _was_ Severus's fault, and terror filled him at the thought of how Harry would react when he found out.

It was only a matter of time, and then Harry truly would hate him.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the late update but hope you all liked the chapter anyways! Thank you so much for all your support :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**white collar black wolf: yay glad you liked it!**

 **CyberWolf SgtJay: Thank you! and yes, hopefully :)**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Hi thank you for your review! :) You will find out soon how it is Severus's fault. I was wondering when one of you would ask about that. Hehe. Hehehehehe. XD**

* * *

For the next few days, Severus wouldn't talk to him, despite Harry's attempts. It was the weekend, and Harry didn't have Potions tutoring with him until Tuesday. Over the weekend, Harry and Hermione were working on homework when he said, "Hermione, I messed up."

"On your homework?" she said absently, still deep into her work.

"No, I mean with Severus," Harry said.

Hermione looked up. "What happened?"

"Things were going so well..." Harry sighed. "Then Dumbledore interrupted my moment with Severus, and I told him that he ruined my life by making me marry Severus."

Hermione winced. "Ouch."

"I know." Harry buried his face in his hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"Pretty much...Sorry," Hermione said, shrugging when Harry looked up at her.

"I can't concentrate on homework," said Harry. "I'm going to go try to apologize to Severus."

"Good luck, Harry," she said, and Harry thanked her. After leaving Gryffindor Tower, he headed to the dungeons. Harry felt a pang of nerves as he knocked on the door to Severus's personal quarters.

After a moment, Severus opened the door. "Potter," he said, folding his arms as he leaned in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Please Severus, don't shut me out," Harry begged. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was furious with Professor Dumbledore, and I didn't mean it."

"You sure seemed to mean it then," Severus commented.

"I admit, I do wish my friends would stop treating me differently," Harry said. "But what I said about wanting my old life back...I didn't mean it. To be honest, I was angry with Dumbledore because he ruined our moment." Severus's expression softened, his onyx eyes wide. When he didn't say anything, Harry asked, "Can I please come in?"

Severus remained silent, but he stepped aside and let Harry in, closing the door behind them. "I've been questioning my sexuality," Harry admitted, avoiding Severus's gaze.

"And...t-this is because of me?" Severus said. Harry had never heard him stammer before, and it startled him.

"Are you surprised?" Harry asked, gathering the courage to look in Severus's eyes. To his relief, he didn't see any fear or judgment there.

"I didn't expect our relationship to develop so quickly," Severus confessed.

"I didn't either," Harry agreed. He took Severus's hands, and the older man gasped quietly. "I don't want to scare you, Severus. I want you to be as comfortable around me as I am around you. And...I know you probably don't trust me after the horrible things I said about you. So, when you're ready to take the next step in our relationship, I hope you'll talk to me. I would never try to force you into anything."

Severus smiled. "Harry," he said, and gave the younger man's hands a gentle squeeze. "Those are very kind, mature words. I do greatly appreciate it. I accept your apology as well." Harry smiled back, relieved. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful," Harry agreed.

* * *

Later that night, Harry woke to a burning pain and itching in his scar. He whimpered and rolled over, and let out a scream when the burning increased.

"Harry!" Ron's alarmed voice came from close by, but Harry could hardly see through the pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he only vaguely remembered being carried to the hospital wing, where he was placed gently on one of the beds.

Soon, there were many voices around him, but Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes were squeezed shut and he pressed his forehead against a cool rag someone had given him. It must have had some sort of medicines on it because the pain eased a bit, and Harry sighed in relief. He was sweating, and as he opened his eyes and looked around the room he saw Ron and Neville as well as Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Sirius asked him. Harry didn't have the energy to be angry at his godfather as he pulled up a chair to sit by Harry's bedside.

"A little," Harry gasped. "I just feel nauseous. My scar is burning and itching, really badly."

"I hate to say this," said Dumbledore, "but Voldemort may be near Hogwarts if Harry's scar is hurting this badly and is also making him sick. We may need to cancel final exams and send the students home early."

"Harry, do you have any idea where Voldemort might be?" Sirius asked him.

"Everyone out!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, causing several people to jump. "Harry needs his rest! You can wait until he feels better to start bombarding him with questions."

"Voldemort could very well infiltrate the castle by that time," Dumbledore pointed out.

Madame Pomfrey turned to the Ron and Neville. "Thank you boys for bringing Harry here. You may return to bed." She wrote them a hall pass in case they were to get caught, and handed it to Ron.

Ron and Neville nodded. "Feel better Harry," Ron said before following Neville out of the hospital wing.

"I'm not sure where Voldemort is," Harry admitted, as he sat up a bit.

Severus propped a pillow up behind Harry's head, and Harry smiled at him. "I can try to meet with Voldemort, if it would help in any way," Severus said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That would be dangerous. He can look into your mind and know that Harry has formed a bond with you. And if we do send the students home, I would like Harry to go home with you, Severus. He is safest where Voldemort would never think to look for him."

"Makes sense," Harry admitted. He and Dumbledore shared a long look, and Harry looked away.

Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "Get some rest, Harry," he said. "I'm going to go wake Minerva. We need to discuss what to do about the students." With that, he left the room, leaving Harry with Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Madame Pomfrey, who went back into her office.

"Sorry I can't stay with you for winter break," Harry said to Sirius and Remus. "I was looking forward to it."

"I think it's a good thing that you're going to stay with Severus," Sirius reassured him. "You can spend more time alone with him."

"We've, uh...kind of already been doing that," Harry admitted, looking at Severus for confirmation. The Potions Master nodded.

Sirius and Remus looked surprised. "So you two don't hate each other anymore?" Sirius asked. "You've actually been able to be in the same room without strangling each other?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, because Harry and I handle things more maturely than some."

Sirius stared at him in suspicion as Harry tried not to laugh. "You know it was me and Harry who pranked you."

"Mostly you," added Harry helpfully, and Remus laughed.

"Hey, I came up with all the ideas and you carried them out," Sirius said. "It was a team effort."

Now Harry was laughing too, and Severus was smirking. "You should watch it, Black," Severus said. "Now that Harry will be my husband, who knows what pranks he can help me pull off."

Harry looked from his godfather to Severus, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Alright, alright," Remus said, and Harry shot him a grateful look. "Harry needs his rest."

"Goodnight Harry," Sirius said, and he and Remus both hugged Harry. They left, leaving Severus and Harry alone in the hospital wing.

"Will you be ok here tonight?" Severus asked him.

"I think so," said Harry, smiling softly at him. His heart pounded when Severus stroked his cheek gently with the back of his hand, his gorgeous eyes searching Harry's.

"Alright. Goodnight Harry," Severus said softly. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Goodnight Severus." Their gazes locked, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Severus's face was so close to his, so close that Harry could feel the Potions Master's warm breath on his mouth. "Severus..." Gathering his courage, Harry tugged him closer, their noses bumping awkwardly. Severus's hand rested on Harry's waist, his fingers brushing against the younger man's bare skin. Harry couldn't breathe at all now, but he found he didn't care as desire bubbled up inside him.

Madame Pomfrey's door opened, and they pulled away quickly. "Severus. It's late," she said.

It was a warning and they all knew it. Harry sighed, disappointed. Severus shot him an apologetic look before leaving the hospital wing without another word.

Harry turned away from Madame Pomfrey, annoyed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Updates soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**animelvr23: Haha :) I'm glad you like it anyway, I can definitely take the chapter lengths into consideration but it might mean less frequent updates. Thank you for your support!**

 **Guest: Hope you like the new chapter :)**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **CallieXDamian4ever: Hahahaha here's some more Snarry for you ;) Enjoy!**

 **lilyflower101: Yes, I agree**

 **Alicia29Britton: Yay! It will be revealed this chapter so stay tuned :)**

* * *

"This is nice," Harry commented as Severus showed him around his flat. Dumbledore had sent the students home, and was working on defending the castle from Voldemort. Harry had gone home with Severus as planned, and Sirius and Remus would visit them for Christmas. It was strange to see Severus outside of school, but Severus was dressed in a Muggle shirt and jeans again, so Harry wasn't complaining.

"I'm glad you like it," Severus said. After a moment, he added, "There's...only one bedroom."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense. We're going to be married soon, anyway. We may as well get used to sharing a bed," Severus pointed out.

"Okay." Harry hesitated, and then asked, "Severus, when we get married, will we have to..." He avoided Severus's gaze, embarrassed.

"Will we have to have sex?" Severus finished for him. The younger man nodded, his cheeks flaming. "Harry, I would never try to pressure you into doing something you weren't comfortable with. However, the bond we will use when we get married may cause us to have some...urges." Severus was blushing now too. "I hope you will talk to me if that ever happens, but no, we don't have to."

Harry nodded, relieved. "What will we do on our wedding night, then?"

Severus smiled. "Whatever you'd like," he said.

* * *

That night, Harry was laying in bed when he felt Severus join him in bed. Harry's heart fluttered when Severus's gaze met his. "Goodnight Harry," Severus said.

"Goodnight Severus," Harry replied as the older man turned off the light. He felt the older man settle into bed and gathered his courage. It felt like there was so much distance between them, which Harry knew was ridiculous, but he didn't care. He wanted to be close to Severus.

His heart pounding, Harry moved over to the other side of the bed. In the darkness, he could hear Severus's heavy breathing, and hoped he wasn't making Severus uncomfortable. But the Potions Master didn't stop him as Harry rested against him, his face pressed into the back of Severus's soft, silky hair. He lifted a trembling hand and rested it on Severus's waist, fingers brushing against his warm skin. The Potions Master froze in his arms, and Harry wondered what he was thinking.

Severus rolled over to face Harry, his arms slipping around the younger man's waist. In a short, swift movement, Severus leaned down and kissed him, his nose bumping awkwardly against Harry's. The younger man gasped against his lips, wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and melted against him. Harry couldn't breathe at all now, but he didn't care. He kissed Severus back, opening his mouth when Severus's tongue ran across his bottom lip and stroked his own tongue. He wasn't prepared for the feeling of Severus's tongue filling his mouth and exploring. Severus's kisses were deep and passionate, and he took Harry completely by surprise.

Eventually, their kisses slowed, and they broke apart to catch their breath. Severus slipped his hand up Harry's shirt and gently caressed his bare skin as Harry rested his head on Severus's chest. "That was absolutely amazing," Harry said after a while. "That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life."

"I think so as well," Severus breathed. His heart was beating quickly against his ear, and Harry smiled. Not many people were able to make Severus's heart race, and Harry had never expected to be the one to affect Severus so. Life was funny sometimes.

When Harry got his breath back, he lifted his head off Severus's chest. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, and he looked into Severus's eyes. "Kiss me again," Harry whispered, and Severus did just that.

* * *

Severus wasn't in bed when Harry woke up the next morning. Harry heard him moving around in the kitchen and could smell bacon and eggs. A grin spread across Harry's face when he remembered the night before. They hadn't gone any farther than kissing, but they had done a lot of that. Harry had fallen asleep in Severus's arms, and had slept through the night without any nightmares or even any dreams. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt well rested.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed before walking out into the kitchen. Harry smiled shyly when Severus looked over at him. "Hi," Harry said, going over to him. He leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss before looking down at the food. "Breakfast looks delicious. I could get used to waking up with you."

"Well, get used to it," Severus said, and Harry stole another kiss from him. Severus smiled and turned his attention back to the food. "Albus is coming over this afternoon to discuss a wedding date. We should get married as soon as possible so we can join our magic and defeat Voldemort."

"Did he say that?" Harry asked. "Why can't he just let us be so we can figure out what this is? I don't want him breathing down our necks, I want us to have privacy."

"Harry...I need to tell you something," Severus said, and took Harry's hands. "We took a big step in our relationship last night. I'm serious about you, and you need to know that I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, squeezing his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus said. "Our marriage wasn't Albus's idea at all. It was mine."

* * *

 **AN: Ah, I do love cliffhangers, hehehe XD Anyway, you guys really wanted to know what Severus was hiding, so I thought it was time to reveal it. Hope you all liked the chapter! Updates soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Omg I am so sorry it took so long to update after that cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Thank you all so much for your support 3**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you! Hope you like the chapter!  
**

 **Milyhpss: Hi! I love Severus and Snarry too :) Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **shadowswithouthope: Haha yep, I love writing cliffhangers XD Glad you liked it anyway! :)**

 **lilyflower101: Yep XD**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Yes, I wanted them to develop a close relationship by the time they were married :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **CyberWolf SgtJay: Haha glad you liked it! :)**

 **animelvr23: We'll see :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **BeholdTheMetatron1946: Haha thank you!**

 **Erin: Haha XD Yes, it will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **zooyork81879: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Severus flinched as Harry stared at him in shock. "How could you?" Harry gasped. "Why would you? I...I don't understand-"

"Please listen, Harry," Severus said, taking a step closer to his love. Harry backed away, and a lump formed in Severus's throat. "I've been in love with you this whole time, even before all this." Harry's eyes widened. "When Albus was looking for a way for you to help with the war, as you wanted, he said it was too dangerous for you to join the Order. So I offered myself to you, to keep you safe and to join our magic so that we can stop Voldemort. I thought perhaps, if I am lucky, something more will develop between us."

"You ruined my relationship with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"He was willing to sacrifice his relationship with you, if it meant you and I could have a chance," Severus informed him.

"When we see him, we will both apologize to him," Harry said. "You shouldn't have even put him in that position! That was really selfish of you, Severus." The Potions Master flinched, and his eyes stung with tears. "You've been lying to me from the start. I thought I understood you, that we were both being forced into this together."

Severus thought about all Harry still didn't know about him. "We haven't really talked about our pasts much, have we?" Severus asked.

"No, we haven't," Harry said. "But I don't want to talk about it now, Severus. I...I need some time alone."

"Alright," Severus said. "I can respect that, but I don't want you leaving the flat. The Dark Lord is still searching for you no matter what is going on between us. I'll be in my lab."

Harry nodded. "I won't leave," he promised. "And Severus," he said when the Potions Master started down the hall, grabbing his hand. "I could never hate you for loving me."

Severus smiled, squeezing his hand before letting go and disappearing into his lab.

* * *

After Severus left, Harry felt more alone than ever. But he needed the time to himself, to sort out his confused thoughts. Harry sank into Severus's armchair and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Could he still trust Severus?

The Potions Master had told him when he recognized that their relationship was deepening. That was reassuring. Harry thought he could count on him not to keep any more secrets, and he just hoped he wasn't making the wrong choice by trusting Severus. True, Severus was a former Death Eater, but he was loyal to Dumbledore now. His guilt about joining Voldemort's side at least seemed sincere.

Harry was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Severus had been in love with him since even before all this. He wondered how long, and he wondered why Severus hadn't tried to at least be friends with him. It would have made their engagement a lot easier to deal with, and would have made both of their lives easier in general.

And, Harry realized, he was in love with Severus now, so was it really such a big deal? He'd adjusted to this different life, though it was true that his friends would never treat him the same. They were still his friends, and accepting of him and Severus now. Harry hadn't had much love in his life, and it didn't really make sense to push away someone who loved him now, who had literally offered himself to Harry. He suddenly felt bad that he had been so cold to Severus.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Harry had sorted out his thoughts and approached Severus's lab nervously. He knocked, and Severus's deep baritone voice called, "Enter."

Harry pushed open the door and lingered in the doorway. Severus turned around, his expression mirroring Harry's nerves. Harry crossed the room and sat down in Severus's lap, earning a gasp from the older man. "I'm sorry," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. "I had no right to treat you the way that I did. I haven't had much love in my life, Severus, and it means a lot to me that you would give up so much for me."

"I haven't given up anything," Severus said. "My life has only improved with you in it."

Harry smiled as he gazed into Severus's eyes. "I'm in love with you, Severus. I don't want to go back to my old life, because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

Severus smiled back and leaned in to kiss him, but a knock at the front door interrupted him. "Albus is here," Severus said, and Harry groaned. But he followed Severus into the other room anyway, eager to see Dumbledore now that he knew the truth.

Severus opened the door, and Dumbledore stepped inside. "Good afternoon, Severus," he said, and looked over at Harry.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said by way of greeting, and hugged Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. It's alright," Dumbledore said, hugging him back tightly. Harry felt much lighter now that they weren't fighting. He'd hated pushing someone away who cared for him.

"Severus told me the truth," Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Severus in surprise, and the Potions Master nodded in confirmation. "Why would you agree to something like that?"

"Severus can protect you," Dumbledore said. "And most importantly, he can give you the love you deserve. Anyway," he said, smiling at the couple. "Let's have some tea and discuss a wedding date."

"What about Valentine's Day?" Harry suggested as they went into the kitchen. Severus began to make tea as Harry and Dumbledore sat down at the small dining table.

Dumbledore smiled. "As romantic as that would be, I'm afraid that might be too late. In fact, if you two would like to be married on Christmas, that could be arranged."

"That would be lovely," Severus said as he poured them all tea and sat down beside Harry, lacing their fingers together under the table. Harry's heart fluttered.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Who would we be inviting?" Severus asked. "I would prefer a small ceremony."

"I want the Weasleys to come," Harry said. "And I want Ron to be my best man, and Hermione to be the maid of honor."

"Of course," Severus commented, smiling.

"And Sirius and Remus should be there, obviously," Harry said. "I wish we could have the wedding at Hogwarts, but I suppose the sooner we get married, the better. Besides, I don't really mind where it is as long as it's with you." Harry looked into Severus's eyes as he spoke, and the Potions Master's onyx eyes glittered with love.

Dumbledore was smiling. "I must say, this is a nice change from the fighting," he said. "Severus, is there anyone you would like to invite?"

Severus shook his head. "I just want to be with Harry," he said, and the younger man felt that familiar warmth spread through him.

"Alright," Dumbledore agreed, and pulled out a sheet of blank parchment, quill, and ink. "So. Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, and Hermione."

Harry nodded. "And you, of course," he said. "Will you be marrying us?"

"Yes, I will be," Dumbledore said. "I will contact your family and friends and inform them that the wedding will be happening soon."

"A week from tomorrow," Harry said in surprise. In a week, Severus would be his husband.

Harry couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Updates soon :)**


End file.
